


in your orbit

by riahk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cunnilingus, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Petting, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahk/pseuds/riahk
Summary: Deities AU. Dimitri, Claude and Byleth share a passionate meeting under the stars.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 38





	in your orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! Hope you’re ready for some good old-fashioned poly pwp fun. Here’s some recommended listening while reading:
> 
> Sorceress by Jordan Rakei  
> Sunrise / Beautiful (feat. Jordan Rakei) by Ta-ku

Byleth's fingers dig into blonde locks, releasing a euphoric moan as her back arches against cool earth. "Dimitri," she whines, squeezing tighter around the god whose golden head is currently between her legs, lapping his tongue around her wet folds like she is an oasis in a desert. He hums proudly at the sound of his name on her lips, increasing his enthusiastic pace. Nails scrape along the flesh of Byleth's hips and thighs, a carnal roughness that drives the goddess wild with adoration.

When she tilts her head back Byleth sees stars, both literally and figuratively: from the lofty peak they've chosen for this evening's tryst, the night sky envelops them in a vibrant cloud of celestial color. Though she rules the daytime, there is something about the infinite astral sea that makes Byleth's orgasms that much more potent. She is close to one now, in fact, thanks to Dimitri's devoted attention; but the breathtaking view reminds her of one slight hang-up.

Their third has yet to arrive.

Her eyes flutter closed and she loosens her grip on Dimitri, gently smoothing his hair. "Slow down, love," she whispers, focusing her breath. "I don't want to come before Claude gets here."

"Should've considered that first, then," a voice teases from above her. Before Byleth can open her eyes or speak, warm lips — smoky like a campfire — are on her own, a sly tongue sliding along the backs of her teeth. Deft hands squeeze and tug her breasts playfully, sending sparks of sensation across her skin. With one hand still resting on Dimitri's crown, Byleth reaches the other up to explore the mystery man with her fingertips, padding along the familiar curve of a cheek, brushing against the soft curl of a beard. The figure pulls away and finally lets Byleth have a look at him, leaning affectionately into her touch while she searches his shimmering green eyes.

"Claude," she says with a smile. "You made it. I– oh!" Her words break into a sharp cry as Dimitri leads a determined maneuver around her nethers, promising the climax she'd so selflessly delayed earlier. "Fuck, Dima," she breathes, her body shuddering pleasurably against him. Claude takes the opportunity to shower her with more possessive kisses, moving with an assertiveness that only makes her come faster, scream louder.

As her body settles and her skin takes on a mystic glow, Claude lays down leisurely at her side, propped coquettishly on an elbow as he admires her. With a snap of his fingers a ring of soft yellow flames encircles them, dancing shadows across their naked bodies. Dimitri lifts himself from Byleth's warmth and trails his lips along her stomach, passing through her navel and between her breasts. He seats himself opposite Claude, and now there are two pairs of eyes watching. Two sets of jewels — one incomplete, obscured by a modest patch — fix her with wanting stares.

"You're late," Byleth says to the emeralds ogling her, watching them roll flippantly.

"Sorry," Claude replies, moving in to better show the extent of his apology.

"Uh-uh," she tuts, placing a finger to his lips and stopping his advance short. "Say it to Dimitri. He misses you."

"And you don't?" Claude counters. Byleth only narrows her eyes and scrunches her nose impatiently. "Bossy, today," Claude observes, pushing to a seat and flashing a grin at Dimitri, who is tracing the dark lines of an infinity symbol inked across Byleth's diaphragm. "Hello, my vengeful king," he coos, crawling over Byleth's still-prone form to join the other man, their faces leaning in close. "I hope you can forgive my tardiness," he continues, pulling Dimitri in for a kiss. Dimitri's arm snakes around Claude's waist, their bodies flushed together as Claude's lips take to Dimitri's throat.

"You missed a lovely sunset," Dimitri says, voice rumbling as Claude's teeth nip along his collarbone, fingers roaming downward.

Claude grinds his hips seductively. "But was it as radiant as our goddess?" he asks, hissing excitedly as Dimitri rocks back against him in kind.

"Of course not," Dimitri whispers, stealing a glance at the woman lying beside them, enraptured by their display. One hand supports her head while the other is playing over her slick cunt. Dimitri's focus is brought back to Claude as the latter's fingers curl around Dimitri's hardening cock, gripping tightly and stroking to the sound of eager moans from both partners. "Mm, Claude," Dimitri breathes, though he's staring again into Byleth's glassy, lustful eyes. "Claude, please slow down for a moment," he adds, tone soft and needy.

The other man stills his hand, unlatches his mouth from Dimitri's rough skin and looks at him with concern and a desire to please. "What is it, Oh Tempestuous One?" He giggles as the nickname leaves his lips, but his eyes betray a more vulnerable wanting.

Dimitri's gaze sets back on Claude and a ravenous smirk blooms on his face: before Claude can blink he is on the ground, Dimitri's strong hands pinning his shoulders and thick body looming enticingly overhead. "Oh," Claude huffs, barely managing to mask his arousal. "Clever, aren't we?"

His fellow god does seem pleased, reveling in the successful outsmarting. "Hey!" Byleth calls from behind them, shifting reluctantly. "I can't see."

"Come join us, then," Dimitri says, lowering to take Claude in a hungry kiss; Claude reaches for Dimitri's cock again, resuming his mischief. He adjusts quickly to the compromised position, savoring the weight of Dimitri's body on his, the tickling of Byleth's hair on his skin as she nestles into the crook of his arm. The goddess smiles as she teases Claude's balls, echoing his moan as his fingers weave into her scalp and she fully grasps his member.

"This is what happens when you keep us waiting," Byleth purrs.

Claude sighs blissfully. "I think I can accept those consequences."

A fathomless ocean of stars shine their undying light on three divine bodies, hopelessly orbiting each other. The night is still young.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also big thank you to the lovely prompt that inspired this drabble; when I saw threesome under the stars my poly-ship-loving self just HAD to write it. :) 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, these specific deity incarnations are based on the pantheon for a certain project that I urge you to check out: https://fe3hdeityzine.crd.co/


End file.
